Von Einem zum Anderen
by Meritamun
Summary: "Aber ich bin nicht deine zweitbeste Wahl oder?" - "Abby." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Wie könntest du meine zweite Wahl sein?"


Wie hypnotisiert blickte Anthony DiNozzo auf den blütenweißen Umschlag, dessen obere linke und untere rechte Ecke zwischen seinen Zeigefingern lag. Unaufhörlich drehte er das gefaltete Papier und Tony schien zu hoffen, dass sein Geheimnis bei der nächsten Drehung herausfallen und sich ihm offenbaren würde.  
Seit der Praktikant von der Poststelle die Sendung, welche zu Händen ihres Boss Gibbs ging, vor nicht ganz einer Stunde bei ihnen abgegeben hatte, konnte der Italienische Special Agent gerade einmal zehn Minuten der Versuchung wiederstehen, herauszufinden, wer seinem Vorgesetzten einen Brief schicken würde, der mit solch einer feinen Handschrift versehen war.  
Ein dümmliches Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen verriet seinen beiden Beobachtern, dass es keinesfalls etwas Gutes war, was in seinem Kopf vorging und im Besten Fall mit einem Filmzitat zu tun haben würde. Doch weder Ziva, die seit geraumer Zeit am Telefon hing und dem fröhlichen Gedudel der Warteschleife lauschte, noch McGee, der unaufhörlich auf seinen Bildschirm zu starren schien, schenkten ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig. Was vielleicht vor allem daran lag, dass sie beide gut zu tun hatten für drei Personen zu arbeiten.

McGees Finger kamen auf seiner Tastatur zum Stillstand, als er den Kopf hob und Tony mit einem genervten Blick strafte "Leg ihn einfach wieder hin, Tony." Tim rollte mit den Augen und konnte nicht anders als mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. "Wir haben hier noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor Gibbs kommt und du starrst auf seine Post. Komm schon, das ist nicht dein Ernst, Tony."  
DiNozzo ließ sich von Gibbs Schreibtisch rutschen, auf dessen Ecke er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gethront hatte und überwand die zwei Schritte die ihn von dem Schreibtisch seines Kollegen trennten. "Bambino, sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du nicht wissen möchtest wer Gibbs so einen Umschlag sendet."  
McGee griff nach seinem Kaffee und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich möchte es nicht wissen." Er setzte den Becher an seine Lippen und wandte seinen Blick wieder seinem Bildschirm zu. Für ihn war das Thema beendet, auch wenn er scheinbar nicht davon ausging, dass es dasselbe für Tony bedeutete.  
Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen betrachtete Tony den Umschlag ein weiteres Mal. Für ihn war es ganz und gar unvorstellbar, wie jemand nicht wissen wollte was für Post Gibbs bekam, die ganz eindeutig nichts mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte.  
"Wieso schaust du nicht auf dem Absender?" DiNozzo drehte sich gerade noch schnell genug um, um dem Augenrollen seiner Partnerin Ziva David zu begegnen. Die Israelin hatte sich den Telefonhörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt und hielt ihre Kaffeetasse in beiden Händen, während sie Tony spöttisch betrachtete.  
"Weil da keiner ist, Ziva." Die letzte Silbe ihres Namens zog der Italiener unnötig in die Länge und präsentierte ihr im gleichen Atemzug die Rückseite des mysteriösen Postwurfs.  
Agent David lüpfte ihre linke Augenbraue als Antwort auf den herausfordernden Blick ihres Kollegen. Sie wiederstand jedoch einer Bemerkung und legte stattdessen den Hörer des Telefons mit einem Stöhnen auf, "Die haben mich aus der Leitung geworfen."  
"Das würde ich auch tun wenn ich wüsste, dass der Anrufer einige unangenehme Fragen hat", kommentiere McGee, sah aber im ersten Augenblick nicht von seinem Arbeitsplatz auf. Erst als einige Augenblicke Stille herrschte, lehnte er sich zurück und hob seine Hand in einer anklagenden Geste "Komm schon Tony, du könntest zumindest so tun als ob du dich beteiligst."  
"Oh, dass tue ich Bambino. Ich beobachte euch", erwiderte der Angesprochene und war für einen Moment so sehr damit abgelenkt es zu genießen, dass er in Gibbs Abwesenheit in der Machtposition war, dass er zu spät bemerkte wie jemand ihm den Umschlag aus den Händen nahm. "Habe ich dein Interesse geweckt?" fragte Tony und wandte sich herum.  
Ziva drehte den Brief in ihrer Hand. "Nein, aber wenn du aufhörst mit dem Brief herum zu wedeln, können wir uns vielleicht alle wieder konzentrieren."  
Timmothy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schüttelte den Kopf als er feststellte, dass er wieder einmal der Einzige war, der das tat was er sollte. "Leute, das ist nun nicht euer ernst", protestierte er. Wurde aber sowohl von David als auch DiNozzo ignoriert.  
"Es könnte eine Einladung sein", mutmaßte Ziva und knickte das weiße, gefaltete Papier dezent, so dass sie den Wiederstand spüren konnte.  
"Zu einer Hochzeit?" Tony holte sich zurück, was in seinen Augen ihm mehr gehörte als seiner Partnerin.  
"Oder einer Beerdigung." Ziva zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auch wenn sie dementierte neugierig zu sein, schien sie kein Interesse daran zu haben, zurück an ihren Schreibtisch zu gehen.  
"Wer ist denn gestorben?" Tony verzog das Gesicht amüsiert zu einer Grimasse.

"Lieutenant Jennifer Taylor." Der Klang des dunklen Baritons veranlasste Tony dazu sich herumzudrehen. Er setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, was ihn jedoch nicht davor schützte einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu bekommen.  
"Danke Boss." Der Brief glitt aus seinen Händen. "Guten Morgen Boss." DiNozzo blickte zu Ziva die ihm höhnisch entgegen grinste und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.  
"Was haben wir?" Unbeachtet landete der Brief auf dem Schreibtisch seines Besitzers, während Gibbs seinen Kaffeebecher ansetzte und den Bildschirm vor sich ansah, auf dem der Bereich einer Karte gezeigt wurde, in dem sich Lieutenant Taylos Spur verloren hatte.  
Als er in keiner akzeptablen Zeit eine Antwort bekam, drehte sich Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs herum und löste mit einem einzigen Blick Hektik in seinen Team aus.  
"Ihr Handy wurde das letzte Mal in diesem Bereich erfasst", McGee war zum Bildschirm gegangen und wäre in seiner Eile beinahe über den Kabelsalat gestolpert, der sich neben seinem Schreibtisch gesammelt hatte. Eine Markierung erschien auf Knopfdruck auf der angezeigten Karte und McGee deutete darauf "Es wurde ausgeschaltet und seither nicht mehr verwendet. Die letzten registrierten Anrufe gingen alle an eine Reihe von Wegwerfhandys."  
"Was ist mit Colonel Ruthven?"  
"Vom Erdboden verschluckt." antwortete Tony und wurde von Ziva unterbrochen.  
"Genau wie sein Auto. Wenn er mobil und schlau ist, hat er die Verkehrskontrollen umgangen und könnte sich jetzt bereits in einem anderen Bundesstaat befinden."  
"Aber er hat vor seiner Reise auf jeden Fall noch einmal Geld mit seiner Kreditkarte abgehoben." McGee fühlte den Blick von Jethro auf sich lasten und fuhr ohne weitere Aufforderung fort. "Gestern um 22 Uhr hat er an der Universalbank dreitausend Dollar abgehoben."  
"Und wieso erfahren wir das erst jetzt?" Jethro wandte sich um und sah McGee an "Überwachungskamera?" Während seine Stimme Anspannung verriet, war Gibbs Körpersprache durchaus gelassen, als er erneut von seinem Kaffee trank.  
"Es gibt keine", begann Ziva zu erklären, was ihr langes Telefongespräch mit dem Bankdirektor ihnen für Ergebnisse erbracht hatte. "Das heißt, es gibt Kameras, aber diese sind seit zwei Tagen defekt und der Reparaturdienst kommt erst am Montag."  
Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen. "Also haben wir nichts, außer einen Kreditkartenbeleg?"  
"Nicht ganz. Der Fahrradladen auf der anderen Seite überwacht etwas mehr als seine Geschäftsfläche. Auf den Bändern ist auch der Bankautomat zu sehen, der an der Außenwand angebracht ist."  
"Und wo ist das Band jetzt, DiNozzo?"  
"Bei Abby."  
"Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" Jethro war bereits im Begriff in Richtung des forensischen Bereichs zu gehen, als er noch einmal auf dem Absatz kehrt machte um den Umschlag von seinem Schreibtisch mitzunehmen.  
"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich verführen lässt, DiNozzo." Gibbs winkte mit dem Umschlag über seine Schulter hinweg und setzte seinen Weg zu Abbys Labor fort.

Gibbs hatte Abby bereits durch die verglaste Zugangstür ihres Labors ausmachen können, doch anders als erwartet, fuhr sie in jenem Augenblick herum, als er über die Schwelle trat.  
"Gibbs!" Ihre beiden Zeigefinger zeigten direkt auf den älteren Mann, der die Hände ergeben hob, ohne dabei seinen Kaffeebecher oder den Brief fallen zu lassen. "Ha! Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet", fügte Abby hinzu. Das beinahe verspielt wirkende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, entfaltete seine Wirkung und ließ Jethro schmunzeln.  
"Was hast du für mich Abbs?" Mit wenigen Schritten verringerte er den Abstand zu der Wissenschaftlerin und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg auf den Bildschirm, auf dem ein bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vergrößertes Bild zusehen war.  
Abby folgte Gibbs Blick und drehte sich dann erneut ihren Arbeitsplatz zu: "Wusstest du, dass eine verspiegelte Glasfront Menschen dazu verleitet sich unbeobachtet zu fühlen? Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Leute sich dies zu Nutze machen um..."  
"Abs.", versuchte Gibbs sie zu unterbrechen. Vergeblich.  
"In der Nase zu bohren, während sie mir den Blick auf den Geldautomat versperrt haben. Es erinnert mich an die versteckte Kamera."  
"Abby!" Jethro hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte den Blick der Frau eisern.  
"Schon gut, schon gut." Abby hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Aber, das alles heißt nicht, dass ich nichts gefunden habe." Sie wirbelte herum und rief ein anderes Bild auf. "Schau dir das an, Gibbs."  
Sie startete die kurze Videosequenz in dessen Vordergrund ein Mann stand, der einen Großteil des Bildschirms ausfüllte, während er versuchte, sich den Essensresten zu entledigen, die sich zwischen seinen Zähnen verfangen hatten. Im Hintergrund jedoch hielt ein blaues Auto auf der anderen Strassenseite, nahe des Geldautomaten der Universalbank. Ein Mann stieg aus. Doch das Profil und die Rückenansicht ließen nur erahnen um wen es sich handeln könnte.  
"Ist er das?" Gibbs verrenkte seine Augen, als hoffte er mehr erkennen zu können und trank an seinem Kaffee.  
"Und es wird noch besser." Abby wandte sich um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Hier sehen wir Colonel Ruthven, wie er versucht unerkannt zu bleiben." Der Mann verschwand hinter dem Passanten, der noch immer vor der Glasscheibe stand und blieb lange genug verschwunden, um sein Geld abzuholen. Dann ging er zurück zum Auto, stieg ein und wendete sein Gefährt mit so viel Geschick, dass er nicht nur sein Fabrikat offenbarte, sondern auch das Nummernschild . "Er nutzt nicht sein eigenes Auto, sondern dieses hier. Einen Fiat Grande Punto. Und vor genau einer Stunde", Abby drückte eine Taste, "wurde der Wagen auf der Hillyard Avenue bei einer Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung geblitzt."  
"Anscheinend haben wir es mit einem richtigen Helden zu tun." Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen und war im Begriff an seinem Kaffee zu trinken, als er Abbys Blick aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte.

"Du hast meinen Caf Pow vergessen, oder?" Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung der vorliegenden Tatsache.  
"Habe ich nicht. Der Automat war wieder leer. Du bist wohl nicht mehr die einzige die Caf Pow für sich entdeckt hat."  
"Schon wieder?" Abbys Gesichtsausdruck verdeutlichte, wie unglücklich dieser Umstand sie machte. "Und wie soll ich nun den Leistungsdruck standhalten, den du von mir verlangst, Gibbs?"  
Jethro schmunzelte und bot ihr seinen to-go Becher an. "Kaffee?" fragte er und musste erneut lachen, als der Gesichtsausdruck der Forensikerin bereits verriet wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde. "Es ist ein hartes Los sich mit dem zweitbesten Zufrieden geben zu müssen."  
"Meinst du, dass du dann zurecht kommst? Also ich meine wenn du mir den Kaffee überlässt." Kurz schien sie noch über sein Angebot nachdenken zu müssen, griff dann aber doch nach dem Plastikbecher.  
"Ach." Jethro zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen unbestimmten Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. "Ich werde das schon hinbekommen."  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick schwiegen beide, ohne dass einer von ihnen es als unangenehm empfand. Sowohl Gibbs, als auch Abby waren im Umgang miteinander so sehr vertraut, dass es Momente gab, in denen kein Wort nötig war, um auszudrücken, was Ihnen die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen bedeutete.  
"Hast du Freitag schon etwas vor?", fragte Jethro und wandte sich wieder Abigail zu, die seinem Blick neugierig begegnete, während sie über ihre Antwort noch nachzudenken schien.  
"Morgen?"  
Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich dachte eher an den Freitag nachdem wir diesen Fall abgeschlossen haben. Nächste Woche oder die darauffolgende."  
"Wahrscheinlich etwas mit dir?", mutmaßte Abby und ging einen Schritt auf ihr Gegenüber zu. "Was hast du vor?"  
Ein erschrockener Laut glitt über ihre Lippen, als Jethro sie mit einer Hand an sich heranzog. Instinktiv legte Abby ihre linke Handfläche über seine Brust, während ihre Augen interessiert beobachteten, wie Jethros freie Hand einen Umschlag offenbarte. "Das ist kein Beweismittel, nicht wahr?"  
"Nein." Mit dem Daumen schob Gibbs die Karte gerade hoch genug, um Abby einen Blick auf den Briefkopf werfen zu lassen, der eindeutig zu einem Restaurant gehörte. "Hast du Lust?"  
Der Name der Lokalität war der Forensikerin unbekannt, doch dies machte die ganze Sache nur noch spannender. "Wir gehen essen? Habe ich dieses Jahr früher Geburtstag als sonst?"  
"Musst du unbedingt Geburtstag haben, damit ich dich einladen darf?" leise lachte Gibbs auf und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren schwarzen Haarschopf. "Ja? Nein?"  
"Gerne. Oh, dass ist so spannend Gibbs. So gar nicht zu wissen wohin es geht." Abby drehte sich herum, so dass aus ihrer Positionierung eine ganze Umarmung wurde. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln verblasste im nächsten Augenblick, als sie weitersprach: "Aber ich bin nicht deine zweitbeste Wahl oder?"  
Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen und benötigte einen Moment um die beiden voneinander unabhängigen Gespräche zu verbinden. "Abby." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Wie könntest du meine zweite Wahl sein?", sagte er und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Hauch von Melancholie so schnell verschwunden war, wie er auf ihren Gesichtszügen Einzug gehalten hatte.  
"Aber ein wenig mehr musst du mir verraten, sonst weiß ich gar nicht was ich anziehen soll."  
"So das du dich wohl fühlst Abby." Er beugte sich vor um einen Kuss auf ihrer Wange zu platzieren. "Wir sehen uns Freitag."  
"Du sagst mir vorher noch Bescheid welchen du meinst, ja?" rief sie ihm nach, als Jethro bereits auf den Weg zum Lift war.

* * *

Abby zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche um das Display abzulesen. Es war kurz vor Neun und anders als geplant, war sie alleine zu ihrem Treffpunkt gefahren. Gibbs hatte sie bereits am frühen Abend darüber informiert, dass der aktuelle Fall ihn länger aufhalten würde. Aber er hatte ihr versprochen rechtzeitig Feierabend zu machen, damit ihre Reservierung nicht verfiel. Natürlich war Abby ihm nicht böse. Die vergangene Woche war alles andere als ruhig gewesen und hatte auch ihr die eine oder andere Überstunde beschert. Es war Gibbs nicht leicht gefallen, diesen Abend von allen Pflichten zu lösen und wahrscheinlich saß anstelle von ihm jetzt Tony bis spät in die Nacht im Büro. Und das nur, damit Jethro Abby nicht enttäuschen musste.  
Abigail sah sich um und begegnete den musternden Blicken der anderen Personen um sich herum mit einem Lächeln. Gibbs und sie würden sicherlich nicht in der breiten Masse untergehen. Dies taten sie niemals. Das Tuscheln der Personen um sie herum war ihnen durchaus bewusst und Abby war froh, dass Jethro sich genauso wenig davon beeindrucken ließ wie sie selbst.  
Das die Frau an sich hinabblickte und nervös den Stoff ihres schwarzen Abendkleides glatt strich, dass den dunklen Charme ihres Lebensstils mit einem Cocktailkleid kombinierte, lag nicht an den Menschen um sie herum, sondern daran, dass sie jeden Augenblick mit Gibbs rechnete.  
"Abby. Ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange warten." Als seine Stimme erklang sah sie auf.  
"Gibbs!" Ehe sich der ältere Mann darauf vorbereiten konnte wurde er stürmisch von der Frau umarmt und benötigte einen kurzen Augenblick um die Geste zu erwidern.  
"Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." schmunzelte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Und wir sind weit vom Büro entfernt."  
"Angewohnheit." Abby löste sich von ihm, behielt ihre Hände allerdings auf seinen Schultern. "Jethro." fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und nickte in Richtung des Eingangs. "Du siehst gut aus."  
"Danke." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht gegen seinen Arm. "Ich bin beeindruckt Jethro. Du hattest noch genügend Zeit dich umzuziehen?"  
"Der Dreck vom Tatort wäre dir lieber gewesen?" Gibbs blickte zu ihr und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Nein, nein. In einem Anzug gefällst du mir am Besten." besänftigte sie ihn.

Während Gibbs sie beide am Empfang anmeldete und der Kellner sie zu ihrem Tisch brachte, hatte Abigail genügend Zeit die Umgebung zu betrachten. Ihr war schnell aufgefallen, dass dies keine Lokalität war, zu deren Besuch man sich kurzfristig entschied, weil man keine Lust hatte zu kochen. Das Restaurant war etwas für einen besonderen Anlass und schrieb seinen Gästen dennoch nicht vor, was sie zu tragen hatte. Es war nicht ihr Stil, doch der Fakt, dass sie sich in keine ihr fremde Hülle hatte kleiden müssen, erweckte in Abby Sympathie und das nicht nur für den Ort an den sie sich befand.  
An ihrem Tisch wartete Gibbs bis Abby sich hingesetzt hatte, bevor auch er Platz nahm. Ihr entging das amüsierte Schmunzeln nicht, dass er ihr zuwarf, während sie darauf achtete, dass ihr Kleid nicht höher als nötig rutschte. Die meisten Frauen trugen lange Kleider. Jedoch schienen beinahe alle mindestens doppelt so alt wie sie selber zu sein und hatten sicherlich keine Beine mehr, mit denen es sich lohnte zu reizen.  
"Du hättest mich vorwarnen können Jethro. Dann hätte ich etwas Angemesseneres aussuchen können." Es ging Abby weniger um sie selber als darum, dass sie Angst hatte Jethro in Verlegenheit zu bringen, der sich bemüht hatte, einen besonderen Abend für sie beide zu organisieren.  
Gibbs nahm die Getränkekarte des Kellners entgegen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich finde es steht dir. Seit wann interessiert dich die Meinung anderer so sehr?"  
"Nicht die der anderen, deine", antwortete sie und betrachtete den Ledereinband der Karte in Gibbs Händen.  
"Rot oder Weiß?" Er senkte die Karte etwas um Abby anzusehen. "Ich war so frei unser Essen vorzubestellen."  
"Rot." Abigails Finger wanderten über den Handrücken ihres Begleiters, bis sie genügend Fläche erobert hatte, um ihre Hand auf seine zu legen. Gibbs beobachtete ihr kleines Spiel und sah sie dann fragend an. "Das machen hier alle so", sie nickte in die Runde, aber auf keinen bestimmten Tisch.  
Kein Mann großer Worte, antwortete Gibbs jeglich mit einem Lächeln und drehte seine Hand so, dass er die ihre um schließen konnte. Als er ihre Bestellung an den Kellner weitergab, strich er sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Hand und verursachte einen Schauer der über Abby hinwegfegte noch bevor sie es wirklich wahrnahm.  
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln sah sie sich um und begegnete den Blicken mehrerer Leute, die sogleich so taten, als hätten sie ganz woanders hingesehen. "Wir sind gerade das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins", stellte sie fest.  
"Stört es dich?", erkundigte sich Gibbs.  
"Nein." Mit ihrem zweiten Arm lehnte sie sich leicht auf den Tisch vor sich, beugte sich etwas vor und fing den Blick seiner blauen Augen vor sich ein. "Es macht alles nur spannender."  
"Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob du dich hier wohl fühlen würdest", während er sprach ließ er ihre Hand los, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verbandeln.  
"Du kennst mich! Für etwas Neues bin ich immer offen. Außerdem habe ich nun einen Grund dich einmal dorthin mitzunehmen, wo ich gerne meinen Abend verbringe", zwinkerte sie.  
Jethro gab sich überrascht. "Ich kann mit der Musik die du hörst nichts anfangen Abs."  
"Ach, das würde ich dir nicht antun. Ich bin übrigens mit dem Taxi gekommen. Nimmst du mich nachher mit zu dir? Dann musst du keinen Umweg zu meiner Wohnung machen."  
Gibbs erwiderte das schelmische Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und drückte ihre Hand. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, trat der Kellner zurück an ihren Tisch und füllte die Gläser vor Ihnen mit dem Wein, den Gibbs bestellt hatte.


End file.
